


Unspoken

by anxiousfemalewriter



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Mute - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousfemalewriter/pseuds/anxiousfemalewriter
Summary: Starting school again is rough, especially when your 3 months late, and mute. Virgil hasn’t spoken a single word to anyone in a year. How will school change for him? Will it just be the same as the last?





	Unspoken

[Virgil POV]

I started the first day of my new school just like the last. Alone, lost, and confused. I had transferred 3 months into the new school year, everyone already had their friend groups, they knew their classes by heart and had a head start on their subjects. 

Everything was the same, except for the fact that I haven’t said a single word in almost a year. 

Finally finding the principal’s office after wandering the halls for ten minutes was a blessing. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to my dad.

V: Calling now.

I opened the FaceTime app on my phone and clicked my dad’s contact. It rung for about 15 seconds before he picked up. My dad’s face appeared on the screen, his raven colored hair was a mess. He was scratching the stubble he had spent a month trying to grow.

“Do I look okay? Should I fix my hair, shoot how could I forget?! Do my teeth look okay?!” He sped through the questions and you could see he was running around his room. I tapped the screen making him stop. I gave him a thumbs up and a strained smile. He smiled back and stopped running around finally settling into a chair. I knocked on the principal’s door. 

“Are you the new student? Come on in!” Someone yelled from inside. I opened the door to an elderly man on the floor stretching unnaturally. My dad screamed when he saw this, and continuously yelled at me to close my eyes. I did as he told me and covered my eyes. 

“No, no no no! Don’t be scared! Let me just put my jumpsuit on!” After a few minutes I heard him clear his throat.

“Sorry about that. An old man’s gotta stay healthy and strong.” I turned around and the principal was now wearing a black, white stripped jumpsuit. He was sitting at his desk and smiling.

“Yeah, okay. Well hello Mr. S...” my dad sat there for a while trying to pronounce the name on the name plate.

“Just call me Mr. Sandy. That’s what everyone does.” Mr. Sandy replied. I nodded as an okay.

“So, I’ve heard about your situation. Are you sure you want to start school up again? Being mute is going to be hard in class.” Mr. Sandy asked. I nodded again. I couldn’t run from my fears forever.

“Perfect. I can show you and your father around the school and to your classes. It shouldn’t take too long.” Just then there was a knock on the door.

“Perfect timing! Patton my boy, come on in! I have a job for you!” Mr. Sandy stood and walked over to the door as a boy with hazel hair and light blue eyes walked through the door. He had on a light blue polo shirt and had a gray cardigan tied around his shoulders. He was holding some papers and a bright, shiny, red apple on top. 

“Good morning Mr. Sandy! An apple for you! I had one left over so I thought I’d bring you the last one! Oh, and these are the flyers for the school play.” The boy, Patton, handed over the papers and apple with a smile brighter than the sun. He looked over at me and smiled. He grabbed my hands and pulled me close.

“Are you new here?! My name is Patton! What’s your name?” Patton had never stopped smiling as he talked. 

“Patton, this is Virgil. I need you to show him and his father around the school and take him to all his classes. And come here for a second, it’s important.” Mr. Sandy explained for me. Patton walked over and Mr. Sandy whispered to him. Patton nodded.

“Shall we go!” Patton asked when he came over. I nodded and we left Mr. Sandy’s office.

“So, it’s Patton right? You seem to be pretty friendly with Mr. Sandy.” Dad said through the phone. I held it up a bit so he and Patton could have a better conversation.

“Mr. Sandy is my uncle! He enjoys when I visit him, so I decided to help him with his work!” Patton explained. 

“That’s great! You seem like a very nice person. I hope I can leave Virgil in your hands for the rest of school!” I turned the phone back to face me and gave my dad the death glare.

“You aren’t the best at making friends, I was just helping you!” Dad replied. I gave him a half smile. 

“I’m sorry if this is a sensitive subject, but why did you come to our school 3 months in?” Patton asked. I stayed quiet as usual. But my dad was also silent. 

“S-Sorry. You don’t have to answer that.” Patton said awkwardly. We walked in silence to the last of my classes. Only the occasional talk from students there early for clubs.

“Well, this is the last class on your schedule. This is the only class we don’t have together. How funny. All the other classes we have but this one. But don’t worry. I have a friend named Logan in this class.” Patton explained. I’ve gotten quite used to Patton. He’s talked to everyone we passed and they all seemed to enjoy his company.

“Well. Sorry Virge but I already took 5 late days this month so I better get going. Thank you for showing us around Patton. It was nice to meet you.” Dad said. Patton smiled.

“It was my pleasure. Hope you aren’t late for your job.” He replied. My dad never did reply as he already pressed end call. I decided now would be a good time to open my notes. I tapped Patton on the shoulder and showed him my phone.

‘Thank you.’ It read. 

“Of course. I have to get going soon. I have to help Mrs. Thompson find her hearing aids. I heard she needs a helping hand. See ya Kiddo! Have a good first day!” Patton ran off in the opposite direction and I smiled at the silly pun he just made. I walked down the hallway back to my first period class, hood up, and sticking to the wall.

I snuck into the classroom and sat in the farthest seat from the front. Luckily there weren’t very many people, only 3. They were all seated at their desks doing some kind of work. Nobody paid attention to me, it was perfect.

 

I had my head down on the desk until the period started when someone tapped my shoulder. It was Patton, he was seated in the chair next to me. 

“I made sure to inform your teachers about you know what. So you don’t have to worry.” He explained. I nodded, glad that there would be no trouble. After the past few months of people trying to have a conversation, I was getting pretty tired of people in general.

“Patton! How have you been my dear friend!” Someone said from behind us. I jumped and pulled my hood lower on my face. Patton gave me a look of worry.

“Hey are you okay?” The new person asked. 

“Roman, this is Virgil. I think you just scared him. Come on Virgil, it’s okay.” I looked up at Patton’s friend, Roman. He had dark brown hair dyed red and red eyes, which seemed impossible but then again I had violet eyes. 

“Gasp! I know you!” I don’t know if he meant to say gasp, but either way I would still be confused.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my fanfic. I couldn’t think of a prologue so have the first chapter instead.


End file.
